Loonatics: The Adventure Begins Chapter 2
by chen8386
Summary: This is the second chapter of my Loonatics reboot. I crossed it over with Terminator, giving it a more grounded feel. Again, some minor Acexi within the chapter. It will increase in the future.


Loonatics: The Adventure Begins Chapter 2

Shortly after the meteor struck the surface of the Earth, a series of paranormal events take place. Six anthropomorphic animals are genetically modified, enhancing their abilities, while also giving them new ones. Little did they know that they would be placed to defend against a great threat. Only these six were able to step up and save their world.

Ace, who was last scene getting turned down for a movie audition, is thrown to the ground by the shockwave. His fur changes to a black majority with minor yellow. A yellow triangle appears on his chest. He looks at himself in astonishment. "What's happening to me?" He asks. The same thing happens to the other five, only Lexi is given pink, Tech is given green, Slam is given purple, Rev is given red, and Duck is given orange. But they all ask the same question. The people around them stare in astonishment. They had just witnessed an abnormal event take place. The six look at their peers.

Suddenly, the scream of different people can be heard outside. Everyone rushes out to see what is taking place. In front of them, a large group of people run from a very strange sight: mechanical androids with a skeleton-like structure holding different forms of armed weaponry. The six look at the robots in astonishment. They do the one thing that comes to their mind: run. They ran from the robots dodging a large spray of bullets all the way to the center of town. Once there, they realized they are corner, as the different groups of robots have contained the people to the middle of the city. The robots stare at their targets with red glowing optics, holding their rifles and machine guns towards the crowd.

Ace realizes that he is not the only one who has been affected by the blast. He sees the other six, who stare back at him and then at each other. They look at one another in confusion. "So, I'm not da only one with colorful fur?" Ace asks. The others shrug. "Well, for whatever reason, I know that this just didn't happen by mere coincidence." Tech replies. "Yeah, I agree with the smart-mouth." Duck remarks. "Uh-in-case-you-guys-didn't-notice-we're-about-to-be-killed-by-scary-robots!" Rev blurts out quickly. The others look at him confused. "I'm gonna guess he said something about the robots." Lexi says. The others turn around and realize that the guns the robots are holding are armed. Ace looks up. "Hey, if da blast wave affected our fur, maybe it gave us special abilities?" The others look at each other, thinking the same thing. "Let's do this!" Slam yells, pounding his fists together. They face the robots, and, simultaneously, run at the robots.

Ace runs up to one of the robots and smirks. "What's up, doc?" he asks jokingly. The robots look at him emotionlessly, and, quite suddenly, aim their guns at him. He jumps out of the way just as the robots begin to fire. He lands behind them and, at once, beams of energy burst out of his eyes, completely dismantling the robots. Once his beams die out, he looks at the heaps of metal in front of him. "Well, dat take care of dat." Near him, Lexi is using her gymnastics ability to dodge the spray of bullets rushing towards her. She lands behind the robot and, without even thinking, uses her mind to carefully focus a beam of energy at the robot. It somehow misses, though, and the robot turns around and aims the rifle at her. Suddenly, Ace leaps up behind the robot and, with a swipe of a hand, decapitates the android. Lexi looks at him, astonished. "Wow, that was amazing," she says in excitement. Ace shrugs. "Well, dat's what I do."

It isn't long before the rest of the superpowered young adults quickly dismantle the army of robots. The regroup, looking at each other amazed with their performance. At once, the crowd around them erupts in a roar of cheers and applause. The six look at the large group of people. They had never felt more accepted in all of their lives. They were about to speak when a large explosion erupts in front of them, causing everyone to tumble backwards. The six heroes get up, checking each other to see of they're okay. At once, they see a strange figure slowly walk out of the cloud of smoke and rubble. It is another android, only this time, it is more humanoid, while also bearing resemblance to an anthropomorphic lion. Ace and his new friends stare at their new enemy, preparing to fight the metal being with all they got.

Slam rushes towards the walking machine, attempting to do a new spinning-tornado move on his opponent. However, the robot grabs Slam by the arm and throws him back at the heroes. "Nice try," it says in a male voice. Rev glares at this figure, and speeds towards him, emitting a trail of flames. He attempts to swing a punch at the machine, but he grabs Rev's leg, and slams him to the ground. The roadrunner groans in pain. Duck uses his ability to teleport to try and surprise his enemy, but somehow, this robot has the ability to predict where he is. Once Duck reappears, he astonishingly molecularly reconstructs itself the opposite way. It grabs Duck by the throat and picks him up off the ground. "You are nothing but lunchmeat where I come from," he somehow sarcastically remarks at he throws Duck into a building. Lexi attempts to harm this mechanical being using her newfound brain blasts. They make holes in her target, but they quickly reconstruct like some sort of techno-organic tissue. "You're weapons can't stop me." He says as he throws Lexi across the street. Ace catches her in mid-air and lands safely. They both blush as they look at each other. "Thanks," she says shyly. "No problem," Ace replies. He puts her down and rushes over to the android.

Ace glares at the robot and uses his optical laser beams to try and harm his target. The robot dodges all the blast by deconstructing and reconstructing somewhere else away from the blasts. Ace then attempts to spinning-heel kick the mechanical menace, but he feels cold metal hands grabs his ankle and throw him up into the air. The robot then jumps up and, with great strength, he rams his foot into Ace's chest, sending him flying backwards. He makes a hard impact and rolls towards his friend. Lexi bends over him to make sure he's alright. Tech looks at this new enemy, trying to calculate an attack strategy, when suddenly they are all mysteriously teleported to an unknown location. The android scans the entire area, trying to compute their current location. Once he can't find any trace, he looks up angrily. "Well, you may have escaped my wrath, but one day, this entire world will fall under Skynet's order," he says to himself. Suddenly, he generates a synthetic tissue onto him. His new appearance is a light brown lion with dark brown hair, red T-shirt and a blue sports jacket, jeans, and deep grey shoes. He then walks away down the street, believing that nothing can stop the rise of the machines.


End file.
